Nightmare
by Tori657
Summary: These are just a bunch of cute stories about some brotherly moments the turtles have. They are actually pretty cute, hope you guys read and enjoy 'em! NO TURTLECEST! :)
1. Nightmare

**_I do not own TMNT_**

_Leo gasped for breath as Raph held him close._

_"You're not going to die on me, bro." Raph said through tears._

_Mikey and Donnie were missing and Mater Splinter had gone to look for them. He never came back._

_The shredder had found Raph and Leo looking for their lost family and attacked._

_Leaving the two turtles on the verge of death._

_"Leo, you'll be ok, I promise" Raph cried "We'll find them, and everything will be alright."_

_Leo slowly opened his eyes. "I love you, Raph."_

_Raph felt new tears stream down his face. "I love you too."_

_He put his head on his brothers' plastron and cried. "Leonardo" He whispered as Leo's chest went down and didn't come back up._

Tears soaked Raph's face and pillow, his eyes shot open. He looked around his messy room breathing hard with cold sweat covering his body. He felt more hot tears stream down his cheeks as he remembered the dream.

"You ok, Raph?" Leo appeared at the door. Raph quickly wiped away the tears and turned around to look at his concerned brother.

"I'm fine." He lied.

Leo gave him a 'sure you are' look. "Raph what's wrong? I thought I heard crying and maybe even some screams." Leo said coming into the room.

"Leo, I said I'm fine! Now leave me alone!" All Raph wanted was for his brother to be there and prove he was still alive. Raph fought off the verge to go and hug Leo; but he didn't want to seem weak.

Leo rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Leo said going into his big brother mood.

Raph starred at Leo, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Leo looked shocked at this but quickly went and sat down and comforted his brother.

He hugged him and Raph cried into his shoulder. Leo rubbed the back of his shell, trying to make him calm down.

"It's ok, I'm here." Leo said as he felt Raph start to calm down a bit. "What happened?"

Raph pushed himself away from Leo and shook his head.

"Raph, you can tell me. That's what big brothers are for." Leo said putting on a smile.

Raph stared at his hands "I had a nightmare." He said quietly.

Raph rarely had nightmares, but when he did they were really bad. He wouldn't ever tell anyone about them, but you could always tell when he had one by the way he acted the next day.

"It might help if you tell me about it." Leo said calmly

Fresh tears rolled down Raph's cheeks, Leo felt awful; he's never seen Raph cry so much.

"Mikey, Donnie, and Splinter disappeared." He started, whispering. "The Shredder got a hold of us, me and you." Raph started to bawl and grabbed his brother into a hug crying. Leo hugged him back. "You died in my arms, Leo!" Raph sobbed.

Leo held Raph, not wanting to let go, not ever wanting to have his baby brother go through something like that.

"It's ok, it was just a bad dream, were all alright, I promise." Leo said gently

"Leo," Raph said still hugging his brother. "Promise me something."

"Anything" Leo said

"Don't leave me, ok?"

Leo sighed at his words; he loved his brother and would do anything for him.

"I promise." He said. _I also promise to protect and not let anyone hurt you. _Leo thought.

Leo hugged his brother tight until he felt his breathing even out, Raph had fallen asleep.

Leo laid his brother down and pulled the blanket up around his neck.

"I will always be here for you, all of you; I won't let anyone hurt you." With those words Leo went and kissed his baby brothers forehead, turned and went back to his own room, with a new promise in his heart.

**Tell me what you guys think :)**


	2. Don't leave me

_"Leo's gonna kill me if he finds out I'm up this late!" _Don thought turning to look at the clock.

_"He's gonna kill Raph too, I haven't heard him come home yet."_ Don stared at the clock a little bit longer. Raph was never out this late, well, sometimes, but when he did he always came home hurt.

Donnie felt panic flow through his body.

He heard a weak moan and relaxed. _"There he is"_

Don got up and left his lab, he watched Raph start going up the stairs to his bedroom, trying to be quite, it was pretty hard for him though, considering he was bleeding like crazy.

Donnie's eyes widened. He rushed over and grabbed Raph's arm. Raphael flinched and looked over his shoulder. "Sorry Donnie, didn't know you were still awake."

"So you were just going to go to bed and hope that your injuries would heal over night?!" Donnie scolded

"I'm not hurt none though."

Don glared at him. "Are you kidding? Look at your leg!"

"It's just a scratch, bro, nothing to worry about."

Donnie looked down at the deep gash that was one Raphael's leg.

"Yeah, sure, a scratch"

Raph gave him a shaky grin.

Donnie rolled his eyes and started dragging Raph to his lab. "Ow, Donnie, not so fast!"

Donnie placed Raph on the 'sick' bed. Raph winced when he sat up.

"Just lie down, ok." Don said calmly, going over to get some bandages and disinfectant.

Raph replied with a small groan. His eyes widened when he saw Donnie bringing over the supplies to treat the wounds. "What are you gonna do with all that stuff?"

"to clean your wounds, what else?" Don said a little irritated.

Raph started off the bed a little. "Actually, you know Don, I told you it aint that bad, you know, I don't need that."

I got up and hissed at the pain from his leg as he put weight down on it.

"Raphael, you sit your shell back on that bed right this instant!" Don yelled.

Raph stared at him, but did as he was told.

Donatello did what he could; he tried to ignore Raph's whines and cringes as he put on medicine to help the wounds.

"You can't keep doing this." Don said softly

"Doing what?" Raph said wincing again

"THIS!" Donnie pointed at Raphael's leg. "You can't keep going and getting hurt!"

Raph stared shocked at him. Don took a deep breath then sat down in his chair.

"I'm just scared Raph." Don looked up and saw the confused expression on his older brother's face. "One day I might not be able to help you, one day you might not come home."

Donnie took in another breath, this time shaky. He looked up into his brother's eyes, his emerald green eyes. He's thoughts of one day not being able to see them, having them close and never open again, it was too much. He felt hot tears start to stream down his face.

"Donnie, Donnie, I'm sorry." Raph said getting off the bed to get closer to his brother. He winced and fell to the floor. Donnie fell down next to him.

Raph gave him a wary smile. "You don't have to worry, bro."

Donnie gave out a sob and grabbed Raph into a hug.

He sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Raph gently stroked the younger turtles back.

He let Don sob into his shell, letting it get soaked. He leaned up against the wall and held his brother.

"It will take a lot to get rid of me," Raph smiled. "I'm not goin anywhere."

Raph fell asleep while Donnie stayed and hugged him. He was scared that if he let go, Raph would end up breaking his promise and disappear.

Donnie sobs had stopped, he stared blankly at the wall, still hugging his brother, his head on his plastron, while Raph's head rested on his own. He felt the steady rise and fall of his brothers chest.

He smiled. "You better not break your promise, I need you, I love you Raph." And with that the turtle fall asleep.

Raph smiled slightly "I love you too, bro" he whispered.


	3. Thats what big brothers are for

**Here is a Mikey and Leo brotherly moment, hope you like!**

**I DONT OWN TMNT! :(**

**Enjoy! :D**

Slow, soft sobs echoed throughout the lair. Leo sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around and having reality pour back onto him as he shifted from his dream.

The sobs continued. Leo stood up and walked to his brother's room. Poking his head inside the door; Raph was on his hammock sleeping soundly. Leo smiled, and closed the door. Then went to the next room. The door was wide open. Leo looked and there was no figure in the bed. He rolled his eyes. _"Donnie is probably still in his lab working, I'll have to take care of that later."_ He continued to the final bedroom, were the soft sobs had grown slightly louder.

"Mikey?" He asked he had concern but comfort in his voice. He watched as the shaking blankets subsided and pretended to have never moved. Leo knew what his baby brother was doing. He was pretending to be asleep; he did this when they were little and had to get up early for training.

"Mikey, you ok?" Leo walked fully into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed and shaking his brother slightly. Mikey poked his head out of the blankets and put on a confused face.

"What's up Leo? What did you wake me up for?" Mikey's eyes were puffy and red. Leo gave him the 'I'm not falling for it' look.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to make me force it out of you?" Leo asked.

Mikey sighed.

"It wasn't a nightmare, was it?" Leo asked

"Well, sortof, I wasn't really asleep when I thought about it." Mikey looked up at Leo, new tears starting to form in his eyes. Leo looked in surprise as he noticed the dark circles under his brother's eyes.

"Mikey, you need to get some sleep."

Mikey shook his head. "No, I won't be able to if I tried."

"I'm pretty sure you would." Leo said a little chuckle coming from his serious tone.

Mikey shook his head more violently. "No I wouldn't! I haven't been able to since…" Mikey's voice trailed off.

"Since when?" Leo asked, Mikey looked down at his hands, not looking up, he didn't seem like he was going to reply, Leo opened his mouth to say more but was cute off. "Since the night we found Raph."

Leo knew exactly what Mikey was talking about; they had found Raph unconscious, bleeding, he's breathing coming out in gasps. He had been ambushed by Purple Dragons. Raph was easily beating them, but when more and more come, you get tired, and don't notice someone sneaking up on you with a big metal pipe.

"Mikey, he's ok now. Don patched him up, he even put him on house arrest, so you don't need to worry about him, he's not going anywhere, anytime soon."

Mikey shot a glare at Leo, "Yeah, but what about when's he gets off of house arrest? What if it's not even Raph? What if it's you or Don? I can't take it Leo! What if we leave but don't come back?" Mikey started to sob.

Leo had never thought about it that way, he quickly turned down his thoughts. "Mikey, I won't let it happen."

Mikey looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'll make sure everyone comes home every night," Leo smiled calmly at his little brother. "I'll keep you safe."

Mikey shook his head. "But what if you can't"

Leo breathed in deeply, not knowing what to say. He stared at his little brother. Mikey's baby blue eyes staring at him, waiting for an answer.

He wrapped Mikey in a hug, letting his little brother sob into his shoulder.

"I will protect this family," Leo said confidently "You can count on that."

Mikey breathed in deeply, tears still running down his face, soaking Leo's shoulder and shell.

He held his brother until he felt the steady breathing, which had meant sleep had taking over his brother, a sleep that hadn't come for many days.

"I will lead you home." Leo whispered rubbing the back of Mikey's shell. "Because that's what leaders do." He kissed his brothers head. "That's what big brothers are for."


	4. I will portect you, Always

**Sorry it took so long, I've been stressed with school and all, so yeah, I'm going to take a little bit longer updating until some of my bigger projects blow over, so you need to enjoy this while it lasts!**

**I DONT OWN TMNT :(**

**Enjoy :)**

The microwave beeped indicating that his pizza was ready. He pulled it out, grabbed his coke and went into the next room and sat on the couch in front of the TV. Stretching his legs out and having his plate on his lab and his coke held in one hand to keep from spilling. The red banded turtle rolled his eyes when Space Hero's popped onto the screen, quickly changing the channel. He turned down the volume so he wouldn't wake up his brothers. He surfed the channels and sending out a small scoff every now and then. He let another one slid through his lips while at the same time hearing a soft sob. Raph's eyes widened, had that come from him?

He turned the TV off, it didn't really matter, since it was already so quite, but he wanted to know where the sad sound at come from. He strained his ears until he finally heard another slight sob. Raph stood up and looked at the couch in the corner. Walking over to it he peeped his head over the edge. Mikey sat with his shell on the back of the couch; his legs were brought up close to his plastron so they wouldn't hit the wall. Another soft sob came from Mikey. Raph looked down at his brother then sighed.

"Hey Mikey," He said, Mikey jumped and looked up.

"O," He sniffed, "Hey Raph."

"What are you doin back her Mike?" Raph asked.

"Uh," Mikey looked at his hands then back up at Raph, putting on a fake smile, "Hiding from Don, don't tell him I'm back here ok," Mikey looked back down at his hands, avoiding Raph's gaze.

Raphael sighed again, this time climbing over the couching and squishing in next to his brother.

"Ok, Mikey, spill it, what's going on?" He said trying to arrange himself so that him and Mikey would fit in the small space between the wall and couch.

Mikey glanced up at him, realizing that Raph had seen through his lie, tried a new one. "Raph, it's nothing, I'm fine."

Raph put an arm around Mikey "What was about this time?" Raph was talking about a nightmare; he knew Mikey was trying to hide it. But Mikey usually would come to one of his brother's, asking to sleep in there room that night, he never went to hide and cry.

Mikey hugged his knees, not looking at Raph, "We didn't make it"

Raph waited for more, but Mikey shut his mouth and didn't seem to want to say more.

"Didn't make what?" Raph coaxed

Tears streamed down Mikey's face. "We didn't make it in time, it was too late." Mikey shook his head and put his head deep in his knees. "Shedder… I had to watch everything, everything that happened…." He paused.

Raph looked shocked but he didn't say anything, he let his brother finish.

"We were too late."

"Who was?" Raph asked.

"Me and you." He took in a shaky breath, and then with great effort let everything spill. "Master Splinter, Don, and Leo, they didn't make it, we were too late, we didn't make it in time, we couldn't save them…. I couldn't save them."

"We can go check on them, their ok." Raph hugged his brother.

"I know, I already did." He snuggled up to Raph's shoulder. "But I can't get the image out of my mind, seeing them, lifeless, just lying there," Tears streamed down his face, "….Dead."

"That won't ever happen, Mikey." Raph said sternly.

Mikey looked up; his baby blue eyes puffy and red from crying. "How do you know?"

Mikey felt calm when Raph's bright emerald green eyes gazed back at him. "Because, I will keep you safe, I won't let anything hurt you." Raphael took his shaking baby brother into his arms and rocked him, "I protect this family. Always"

Mikey took another shaky breath and smiled, lying his head down onto Raph's plastron.

"Promise?" Mikey whispered.

"Promise."

**hope you liked it... if not that's ok, forgive me if you didn't; like I said before, I'm stressed with school and my writing probably isn't the best right now.**

**Review!**

**Thanks :)  
-Tori**


	5. The final strike

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy :)**

_The fight on the roof was a gruesome one. Everyone knew that no one would be leaving without some type of injury._

_Donnie flew towards a wall, and grunted in pain when hitting. His whole body sheered with pain. He looked up to see the Shredder; laughing, walking over to him to blow the finally strike._

_Donnie closed his eyes, waiting, waiting for death. "I love you guys, I'll miss you" He felt a tear trail down his cheek._

_The strike never came. Donnie slowly opened his eyes; only to see Leo, Katanas out and clinging to the Shredder's gaulet._

_ The Shredder was winning the battle, his weapon getting closer to Leo's face._

_Raph cried out as he tackled Shredder, now it was their turn to fight. Mikey joined Raph and watched his back._

_Leo skidded next to Donnie, "You ok?"_

_Donnie felt his eyes starting to get heavy, "Yeah" He croaked._

_"Hey, buddy, don't fall asleep ok, you'll be ok." Leo looked at Mikey and Raph, they had to flee, but it would be hard considering the shredder wouldn't let them._

_"Fall back!" Leo called out. Not even Raph argued when they started to back up._

_The Shredder laughed. "That's exactly like Yoshi, to fall back!" Leo watched Raph's hands tighten around his Sai's but he kept his place. Shredder noticed too. "Your all weak, just like your Master, that worthless rat you call a father." He laughed._

_"Raph, don't do anything stupid." Leo commanded._

_Donnie watched Raph's rage at Shredder die down a little when Leo spoke._

_Shredder smiled. "What's wrong Raphael, you too scared? Scared that I will beat you, kill you even?"_

_Raph snarled at him, "No, I'm not"_

_Shredder stepped forward, the suddenly with the blink of an eye was next to Don. _

_"Scared I'm about to kill your brother then?"_

_"Donnie!" Raph yelled, he turned and glared at Shredder, "Don't you dare touch him!"_

_Donnie watched in horror as the weapon went closer to his face._

_"I'll make you a trade, his life, for your worthless one." Shedder smirked._

_Leo and Mikey stood speechless. Leo was first to speak, holding his swords threateningly. "Leave my family alone!"_

_"This is between me and Raphael!" Shredder spat._

_Leo lowered his Katanas a bit, then stared at Raph, his eyes pleading; 'don't be stupid'_

_Raph took in a large breath; he gripped his Sai's tighter before throwing them at the ground. He fell to his knees. "Leave them alone." He whispered._

_He threw Donatello at the wall, Donnie grunted in pain before passing out._

_Mikey ran to Donatello while Leo ran to Raphael. "Raph!" he screamed as The Shredder raised his Gualet, bringing down the final strike._

* * *

Leo sighed, not being able to meditate without the memories of a couple nights ago swarming his mind.

He blinked back tears and slowly stood up. He pushed himself into Donnie's lab. Donnie sat next to the bed Raph laid on. He stroked his older brother's head. Raph breath was shaky and in gasps; but they proved him alive.

"Donnie," Donnie jumped and turned around to see Leo, "Go to bed, you look sick."

"I'm fine Leo." He turned his attention back to Raph.

Leo sighed and went over to Don, setting a relaxing hand on  
his shoulder. "Let's talk."

"No," Donnie said not looking at him.

Leo furrowed his eyebrows. "Come on." He grabbed Donnie's hand and started leading him to the dojo. Donnie hesitated for a moment, but then came along without a struggle.

Leo kneeled down on the mat across from Don. Donnie looked at the ground and wouldn't meet Leo's gaze.

"Donnie, you reall-"

"It's all my fault, Leo." Tears started down Don's face. He shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists. "Everything"

"No its not!" Leo scolded! "We already talked about this! You didn't make the decision for Raph!"

"Yeah, but I was the one who made him have to even make the choice! I should have been stronger, I could have saved him!" Donnie said opening his eyes to meet Leo's; tears flowing out of them.

"Raph," Leo paused, "He'll be ok, and you had no choice! Shedder… He was going to kill you!"

"Better me then Raph," Donnie mumbled. Leo didn't answer so Donnie looked up. Tears were going down Leo's face.

"Don't… Don't you ever say that! You know what Raph would do if he heard you say that!" Leo cried

Donnie's lip trembled. "I'm sorry, I just wish…" Donnie threw himself towards Leo and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

Leo glared at nothing, tears slowly falling down his face. He glared, daring anyone to come and hurt his little brother, his family more.

Donnie was shaking and sobbing. Leo rubbed circles on his shell trying to calm him down.

"I-I wi-ish I cou-uld h-help him!" Donnie sobbed.

"Shhhh, it's ok" Leo coaxed.

"I wish he-e would-dn't always-ys try to protect m-me." Donnie clung onto his brother. "I hat-te having him hur-rt!" Donnie yelled.

"Donnie, it's ok." Leo tried to keep his own tears to calm down. "I promise I'll lecture him when he wakes up."

Donnie chuckled a little. He stopped shaking but Leo still felt the tears as the rolled off of Donatello's face and on to his plastron.

"He'll be ok, I know he will." Leo said calmly.

"You sure?" Donnie whispered

Leo hugged him tighter, "He's too stubborn, remember?"

More tears face Donnie's face, "Yeah I remember."

"Hey guys?" The two hugging turtles looked up from the hug.

A sly smile spread across the turtle standing in the door. "I'm not that stubborn, am I?"

**please review, your reviews keep me writing!**

**-Tori**


End file.
